


Your Power Over Me

by lollis



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, But you're not in a relationship, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Morality, F/M, Family Issues, Forgive me If I mess something up, Goddesses, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I Have to Rewatch Parts of Naruto for This, I'm a tired student, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It Won't Get Better For a While, Lots of People Still Die Though, Major Character Injury, Murder, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not Meant To Be Read As Smut in Any Way, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Possible Butchering of Myths and Legends, Regret, Requited Unrequited Love, Revenge, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Denial, Slow To Update, So Much Research is Involved in This Fic, Some Will Die Later, Some Will Die Sooner, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Somewhat Graphic Talk of Rape?, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Talk of Suicide, This Is Probably Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Torturing and Killing Rapists, What's it called when you're in a realtionship, i don't know how to tag, like at all, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollis/pseuds/lollis
Summary: What must someone go through before the universe is satisfied? Before they are granted happiness?
Relationships: Haku & Momochi Zabuza, Haku (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Momochi Zabuza & Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Hope

**Haku,**

> _I am unsure what to hope for. Should I hope you come across this letter? Or should I instead hope the day never comes, considering the implications it carries should you be reading this? Either way, I assume someday, someone will find this. If I am no longer around, I can only hope that you are, and that this gets to you. I feel I need to apologize to you. For many things, but it’s a long list. Therefore, this will probably be a long read. I hope you can forgive this foolish girl._


	2. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it taking so long. However, I haven't been in a great mental state to write this for a while.

> _Now, some people might think I'm trying to manipulate your opinion by telling you of all this. But these people don't know us. They don't know the things we've been through. Don't know what we've done for each other. So while they may think I'm manipulative, I can only hope that you can see the true meaning behind this._
> 
> * * *

Kazue was a curious girl. She wanted to learn everything she could.

_~~Like what that path in the forest was. Or who that pretty lady at the cliff edge was. Or why she had these strange marks all over her body.~~_

She wanted to know how to be a good girl. She wanted to be a stronger fighter, a better person! She just didn't know how...

Every time she asked, she just got in trouble! ~~_It didn't make sense. How do you expect me to get better if you don't tell me what I can do to get there?_~~

* * *

One early morning, Kazue was facing a dilemma. Her brother returned from the mainland, carrying with him supplies they could not find on their island. However, there was one more thing he brought with him; A curse to the Oshima clan. If one so chose to look, they would find a small kitten behind the young boy.


	3. Curses to be Lain

_To start off, I feel it crucial for you to know more about me. Who I truly am. What I have done. Why I did it. Everything. I would rather start with the bad, the past. And, if after I have finished, you still wish to continue… well, you have always been good to me. Much, much more than I deserve._

* * *

Good girls didn't ask questions. Kazue had grown with this ideal. it was one of the major points she had built herself and her life around. Though she thought it didn't extend to her father.

Though, here they were. In a questionable situation, which probably could have been avoided by one question. ~~_Did no one else notice it? Had she been alone in seeing this omen, this curse, that had appeared before them? Spelling out their downfall._~~

* * *

It was a cute cat, though small.

It seemed to follow either her or her father around, but her father never paid it any mind... Did it not bother him? He was always annoyed when people watched him, even mother. Yet... this cat seemed to be an exception. She didn't get it.

* * *

Kazue was below her brother, not worth as much to the clan. Yet another ideal her life was based around.

He was older, stronger. His body was not made weak by his own power. She... was the opposite. And so, she grew with this dynamic. She should strive to be like him. ~~ _Could only **hope** to be as deserving as him._~~

Of course, Hiroki noticed the way his sister looked at him, heard the things their father told her. And though he wanted to help her, tell her she was her own person, strong in her own right... It just wasn't his place. He was to represent the Oshima clan outside of the island. Going on missions forming connections, improving relations.


End file.
